1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shelf apparatus provided in tiers in a showcase and, more particularly, to a shelf apparatus in which a shelf plate can be stored on shelf supports and the shelf plate can be pulled out forward.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a shelf apparatus for an open showcase, a shelf apparatus described in Japanese Utility Model Gazette No. 2529051 is publicly known.
This shelf apparatus has a shelf plate on which commodities are placed. Also, the shelf apparatus has shelf supports which support the shelf plate so that the shelf plate is inclined in such a manner that the front end of shelf plate lowers. Further, the shelf apparatus has a connecting member for connecting the shelf plate to the shelf support. This connecting member connects the shelf plate to the shelf support so that the shelf plate can slide in the depth direction with respect to the shelf support.
When commodities are resupplied onto the shelf plate stored on the shelf supports, the work is performed by the procedure described below. First, the front end of shelf plate is grasped by hands and is pulled out forward. Then, commodities to be resupplied are placed on the shelf plate. Subsequently, the front end of the shelf plate onto which commodities have been resupplied is grasped by hands and is pushed back. Thereby, the shelf plate onto which commodities have been resupplied is fixed on the shelf supports again, thereby completing the resupply work.
A shelf apparatus for a showcase of a type such that the shelf plate is supported horizontally, not to mention a type such that the shelf plate is supported so as to be inclined slantwise forward (the above-described conventional shelf apparatus), must have such a construction that the shelf plate is not pulled out forward inadvertently. Therefore, the shelf apparatus of these types are provided with a regulating member for regulating a movement of the shelf plate, for example, a plate spring member provided on the shelf support.
Specifically, when the shelf plate is supported on the shelf supports, a tip end of the plate spring member is hooked to a front end of the shelf plate to regulate a forward movement of shelf plate. When the shelf plate is pulled out forward, the plate spring member is pushed to be opened so that the plate spring member is detached from the front end of the shelf plate, thereby a regulation of a shelf plate movement is released. By this operation of the plate spring member, the shelf plate is held on the shelf supports, or the shelf plate is pulled out forward.
However, an elastic force of the plate spring member thereof may be gradually weakened by a continuous use, and finally the plate spring member may be lose its shelf plate holding function. Therefore, the plate spring member may be unsuitable for stable use for a long period of time.